


BTS - First time having anal sex with Jungkook

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [52]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Him meeting your/his girlfriend’s parents for the first time. Fluff. Smut. Fingering. Oral sex. Anal sex while on period.While this scenario can be enjoyed on its own, we imagine the reader here to be Young-soon, our headcanon girlfriend for Jungkook (his second serious girlfriend). This takes place around four months into their relationship. Find our more about our headcanon universe and girlfriends here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistWe have also written first time anal scenarios for both V and Suga which you may be interested in reading as well as our list of most likely to want to try anal sex.





	BTS - First time having anal sex with Jungkook

“Kook.” You whispered in the dark, shuffling slightly against the thick duvet to face him, hoping he wasn’t asleep. Despite the warm, sunny weather earlier in the day it had become an unseasonably cold night and you had opted for the quilted bed-sheets, pulling them from the closet in the corner of the room and making up your bed like you had as a child. At least you didn’t need your hot water bottle, Jungkook’s body always seemed warm and comforting and you had spent the last half an hour with your feet pressed against his legs, sharing his heat. 

He had been worried that your parents would object to him sleeping in the same bed as you, with you staying over at their house and, while it was true they had not been overly fond of your last boyfriend, they had welcomed Jungkook with open arms, surprising you both. You suspected, on some level, that it was due to his age. Your ex had been a couple of years older than you and, on the few occasions you had taken him to meet your parents at your childhood home in Incheon, you had been asked to keep the bedroom door open at night. You rolled your eyes every time, you were in your mid-twenties, not a child, but they had insisted. In hindsight, you wondered whether they had seen something in him you had not and whether they knew that after two years of being together he would suddenly get cold feet and decide he wasn’t the dating type after all.

Jungkook, however, had inspired a different reaction from them the moment he stepped foot on the decking in your garden. Your dad was shovelling coal for a BBQ onto the grill and your mom was preparing some desserts but they had both stopped what they were doing to embrace him. He had been visibly nervous on the drive down but he soon relaxed when he saw he had nothing to worry about. After dinner, your father had taken Jungkook aside, into the front living room to show him his prized model train set and later, when you headed to bed, you heard your parents pass your bedroom door without protesting that it was fully closed.

You had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past thirty minutes but couldn’t fully commit. With your new apartment in disarray following your recent move and him spending most of his time in the shared house with the other members, it had been several weeks since you last slept in the same bed as Jungkook. The solidity of finally having him beside you in nothing but his boxers and an old white T-shirt was too much to bear. Your mind kept returning to the sweet, bashful smile he had sported when your father wrapped him in his arms and the way he bowed politely to your mother, a blush staining his beautiful olive skin; you had never seen him look so happy and proud. Your heart ached for him and your body craved his touch. The light on the landing outside your room was turned on but your parents had gone to bed some time before.

“Mm?” He murmured. His voice was tired but he perked up at your movement, straightening himself beneath the covers.

Shifting your body closer to him, you whispered. “I really want you right now.” 

There was a pause as he registered what you were saying. “Oh.” His hand found your shoulder and brushed the skin gently as he moved forward and captured your lips. He was soft against you as he leaned over your body, kissing you into the covers. You became aware of the wet sound of your lips meeting and opening against each other ringing out in the otherwise silent space; the house was in a suburb and lacked the kind of traffic you had grown used to in Seoul, but the noise only seemed to intensify your desire. By the time his hand finally reached the crotch your panties, pushing gently past your thighs to rub a line down the centre, you were practically squirming into his palm. 

His breath was audibly strained when he broke away from your lips and, in return, you stifled a moan as he slipped his index and middle finger beneath the gusset to gently rub your clit, circling the bud with the pads of his fingers in little, precise movements. 

“Is this good?” He whispered ticklishly into your ear, making you quiver. He could not exactly be described as shy in the bedroom, but he was always eager for feedback; wanting to please you. Moving forward blindly, you pecked his cheek in reply and bit your lip as he continued this motion a few times; his minty breath warm against your cheeks as he held you close, eventually probing downwards towards your entrance. You took a sharp intake of breath as you suddenly remembered...

“Wait...I’m on a period.” You murmured. 

He paused before starting to pull his hand away but you reassured him. 

“It’s okay...I’m wearing a tampon.”

“Oh.” He said, a little wearily. You blushed as you realised he didn’t really know what to do. You had been lucky so far in your time together that your periods had not coincided with the nights you had spent together and so you had never had cause to wonder how squeamish he was. You reached for his wrist, tucked between your thighs, and stroked it gently, savouring the comforting feeling of the fine hairs on his arm against your fingertips. 

“It’s okay.” You reassured him. “Just be careful.” 

He nodded. “I will.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead as he slipped his hand away from you momentarily, pulling it from under the elastic leg of your panties. He spat gently into his hand, brushing his fingers against his lips before dipping back into your knickers; moving against you once more as he rubbed your swollen clit. The extra lubrication was appreciated and you threw your head back against the pillow as he moved down to press his open mouth against your camisole, kissing your hard nipples through the fabric. You did your best to remain quiet, knowing your parents were asleep just across the hallway, but let out the occasional breathy whimper, stifled by Jungkook’s mouth as he pressed back against your lips, more firmly this time. 

Historically, your orgasms came sporadically, even when you touched yourself and it soon became apparent you were not going to reach your high. After so long without sex, you wanted nothing more than to have him completely; for him to press his hot, sweaty bare skin against yours and fuck you until you screamed his name but you knew that wasn’t really plausible in your current situation. Your mind raced through the possibilities as you pulled away from your boyfriend’s lips reluctantly. 

“Do you want me to give you a blowjob?” You whispered against his cheek. He shook his head in reply, slowing his fingers. 

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to.” 

You couldn’t help but peck his face again. His body smelt of the spicy, sweet deodorant he had put on before bedtime and you craved him so much you thought you could cry. “Can we try something else?” You begged, slipping your fingers through his and holding his hand loosely. 

“Like what?” He asked. 

You thought for a moment, considering the possibilities. One, above all others, made your breath hitch and your heart race. “Anal?” You suggested, predicting his reaction correctly nano-seconds before you felt his body stiffen slightly against you. He paused, clearly taken aback. 

“Is it...” He started, before changing his mind. “Have you done it before?” He finished after a moment’s thought. It was mainly concern you sensed in his voice but the thought that telling him the truth might make him unnecessarily jealous crossed your mind.

“It’s okay...” You avoided the question but sensed he had already guessed the answer. “We can stop if you don’t like it.” 

You sensed he was still suspicious you were kidding him as he took another moment to think it through as you adjusted your positions on the bed. The mattress squeaked a little under your weight as you leaned over him and began to work him through his underwear. He let out a loud gasp which you quickly stifled with a kiss as you pulled down his waistband and began to stroke his thick length in slow, languorous motions. Giving you pleasure never failed to arouse him and, as suspected he was already rock hard and extra sensitive. When you were confident he had his vocals under control, you pulled away to take him into your mouth; gliding up and down a couple of times to slicken him.

He held your hair back lovingly as you pleased him with your warm lips and tongue, making sure to pull away before he could get too worked up and lose control. You removed your camisole and panties as you shifted positions once more and settled against the mattress, piling a couple of pillows up beneath your waist to prop your lower body up. 

“Here.” You whispered. “Hold my leg.”

He complied as he nestled himself close to you, supporting your right thigh against his waist to angle your body upwards as you guided his spare hand between your thighs and to your arse. His fingers moved against you momentarily, brushing the puckered skin gently with a slight intake of air, before moving upwards to press against your cunt, figuring out the anatomy. You gasped as you felt his fingers briefly touch the string of your tampon before moving back to your other hole. He nestled himself closer as he pulled away to grasp his length, holding it straight and pressing it against you gently. 

You reached between your legs to stop him before he could penetrate and shuffled slightly to reach into the top draw of your bedside table silently. The anticipation, in addition to the dark and almost-silent environment you were currently in was causing you both to feel a little nervous and you were a little skittish and impatient as you shuffled blindly through the jumble of objects in your draw to find the bottle of lubricant you were sure you had left in here during your last visit home. 

Sensing your frustration, Jungkook moved forwards to help, finding the small bottle first and, with a moment’s difficulty finding the pump, spread the liquid liberally over his cock. He gasped breathlessly. “Oh, it’s cold.” 

You grinned and pecked his lips as he embraced you once more; reaching out and taking his slick member in your hand. Slower than slow, you pressed him against your entrance, opening your mouth wide in a silent moan as you felt the very tip of him press into you. He resisted the urge to push forwards and held his hips still, patiently waiting for you to guide him inside, inch by inch. Eventually, after a few minutes of gentle encouragement, he was able to immerse himself fully and let out an involuntary groan.

You froze below him and, realising his mistake, began to cough a couple of times to try and mask it. “Sorry.” He whispered. His voice sounded genuine and you grinned, despite yourself as he started to move his hips against you, being more careful in stifling his moans and grunts as your body accommodated him. The sensation, vaguely familiar but also different, was exquisite. You had tried anal twice before with your most recent ex, but it had never felt as good as this.You felt full in a delicious, complete way that you could not get from vaginal sex and, while there was some discomfort beneath the pleasure, knowing it was Jungkook doing this to you made your entire body throb and tingle delightfully. You knew that he was feeling overwhelmed too from the way he struggled to control his whines. It was something new and taboo for him and something strangely intimate for you; you didn’t think you would have asked him to do this to you a few weeks ago.

He kept his pace slow but, after a few minutes, moved his fingers back to your clit; rubbing you in time with his motions. 

“That feels good.” You allowed yourself to moan as he worked you up. You were surprised when you felt your orgasm approach; coming in sharp and hot and borderline painful. He increased the pace of his fingers but kept his hips slow as you thrust your pelvis against him, your entire body shuddering violently and causing the mattress to squeak in its wooden frame. 

“God.” You called out, as quietly as you possibly could as your laboured breathing slowed down. He entered you once, twice more, burying himself slowly but deep before slipping himself out of you. It didn’t take long for him to finish himself off; grasping his cock tightly and jerking leisurely; enjoying the slower pace. After he spilled himself into his palm, he reached over to the bedside table and slipped a couple of tissues from the gap in the cardboard box on top, cleaning himself quietly. 

“I can’t believe we just did that...” You grinned as he returned from the en-suite, the light from the small room framing his nude body beautifully. Your breath was still heavy from the intensity of your climax. He climbed into the bed as you rose to clean yourself. 

“Me neither.” The wonderstruck sound of his voice struck a chord in your chest as you considered how happy he had been all day. 

“I really hope we weren’t too loud.” You deliberately lowered your voice, suddenly aware that it was three a.m. 

A frown creased his otherwise blissful face. “I wouldn’t want them to hate me.” He said, referring to your parents. 

You shook your head reassuringly as you reached the doorway to the bathroom. “They adore you. I think they want you to live here permanently.” 

You saw his expression change in an instant as his worry was replaced with the brightest, most blazing smile you had seen. The urge to wrap him in your arms and never let go was suddenly overwhelming. With a regretful sigh, you turned to the bathroom.


End file.
